


This Bitch Empty, YET

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Series: Ice Prince VS Pick-up Lines [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, baekhyun doesn't talk (for the moment), chanyeol is kind of an idiot, it's a mess really, jongdae is friend with jongin and chanyeol, jongdae is whipped, jongin is confused, kyungsoo is scary, minseok is calm lol, side Kaisoo - Freeform, side chanbaek, suho makes a quick appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: Jongdae can still remember the soft features and the angelic voice of the Ice Prince, the mysterious boy from the party, but all he has are memories.He didn't really thought he would meet him again, and not in the best situation as he just pissed the most terrifying student by throwing a box of jelly bears on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Warm, soft, were the first impression Jongdae had when he woke up. He never liked his bed this much til this morning, with its squashy mattress, thick blanket and its pillow like a cloud. He didn’t hear anything, only the joyful tweets of the morning birds as he got out of dreamland. If only he could stay like this forever, in his bed, forgetting school, exams and this fucking sun which decided to go right in his face. Closing his eyelids tighter, the student groaned and buried his head deeper under the yellow blankets.

“JONGDAE !!” he heard his mother yelled downstairs. “GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE YOU ARE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE TO SCHOOL !!” 

The blond boy flew his eyes open, immediately reaching for his phone on the nightstand and watched the hour with wide eyes. 9H15. He was indeed late.

“FUCK !” he screamed as he stumbled in his own sheets, missing to land straight on his face as he took a shirt, a pair of ripped light blue jean and his jacket with “don’t fuck with thunder” on the back of it. He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, his golden strands still messy. He saw his mother standing in the kitchen, her bag and her keys in her hands, ready to leave.

“Why didn’t you wake me up??” Jongdae spoke rapidly, taking a chocolate bar from the table. 

“You always put an alarm, I simply thought you began school later today! I am myself late to work so I can’t drive you.” she said, turning towards the door.

“Mooooom...” the young man whined.

“Good luck Jongdae!” she spoke as she kissed her son lightly on the cheek. “Bring me good grades yeah?”

The blond boy bolted out of his house, screaming as he ran: “Bye mom! I can’t promise you anything for the good grades!”

 

•

 

“Here you go bro, you deserve it.” Chanyeol said as he handed a can of fresh coke to his best friend.

“Thanks, I don’t want to face Mr Brocoli ever again...” Jongdae groaned, walking side by side with the tall boy, ready to go to the afternoon classes. 

This was a boring and shitty day. He first arrived breathless in school and almost knocked down the director himself who took the chance to roast the poor sophomore for about ten minutes… 

And it was far from being over. 

He made it to his french class and the nice teacher decided it was the best moment for a test. What the fuck is an “hémistiche” anyway? he thought. After this lovely surprise, he went to physics and fucked up all of his experiments. As a result, he had copper sulfate all over his jeans. Great.

“Don’t worry man! We all go through this kind of days.” Chanyeol said with a big smile on his face, patting Jongdae’s back.

The blond student sipped his coke, letting a satisfied groan slip from his throat. “I will never get over coke. Damn I already feel the sugar in my veins.” He blinked his eyes and just saw a tired looking Jongin making his way towards the infernal duo.

“Hello guys!” he said as he ruffled his chocolate locks.

“Didn’t sleep well?” The taller asked.

“I never have enough sleep and I didn’t have my dose of pink milk this morning...” the tanned boy pouted.

“Oh poor baby!” Jongdae said but missed to choke on his drink as he coughed loudly, Chanyeol hitting his back harder.

“Karma” Jongin said in a laugh.

The three sophomores walked calmly among the other students and chatted about everything and anything, well particularly about Saturday's party and what should happen happened: Jongdae talked non-stop of the mysterious boy with jet black hair and eyes, with a soft and gentle voice.

“You don’t understand, I was pretty drunk but I clearly remember his beautiful features, his voice like honey, his lips on-”

“I heard enough of this already” Chanyeol stopped.

“Like you don’t tell us everyday how your senior is looking, smoking hot, shining like the stars, or some bullshit like that, huh?” Jongdae said, finishing his can.

“Okay listen. I don’t have a crush on this guy.” the taller stated.

“Yeah right, and I am not a bitch.” the blond boy said sarcastically.

“You just admitted you were a bitch.” Jongin spoke, giving Jongdae a blank look.

“Exactly. You should have recorded that, because you won’t ever hear me say it again.”

“Dammit Jongdae I don’t even know the guy! Stop saying I like him!” Chanyeol argued.

“You stalk him, dumbass, if it ain’t a crush I don’t know what this is. Or you’re a psychopath and Jongin and I are not aware of it.” the blond sophomore said as he threw his empty drink in a dustbin.

“You maybe should try to talk to him? Say to him what you say to us, like try to know him. What could happen?” the tanned boy said as he opened a little metal box full of jelly bears.

“He could hear me!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “And is that- what the hell Jongin it’s two in the afternoon stop eating this shit!”

“There is no special hour for food!” the said boy sang, putting three candies in his mouth.

“Jongin, did you know I love you with all my heart and you are the best person in the world?” Jongdae declared, caressing his friend’s arm.

“You can take some without praising me, you know?” the tanned sophomore responded, not sparing the blond boy a look, looking at his phone.

Jongdae happily took the box from Jongin’s hand, ready to pick the yellow ones, his favorites. He felt like a kid again and just needed to taste this soft, delicious, bea-

“Jongin.” he deadpanned.

“Hm?”

“It’s empty.”

“Ah… well sorry, guess you’ll have to buy some for yourselves.” the tanned boy answered, looking the least bothered.

“I hate you.” the blond sophomore whined, shaking the metal box. He suddenly was greeted with the dumbest idea of the day.

“Hey, hey idiots!” he nicely called his two friends who glared at him.

 

He then show the metal box and looked at the other students. “This bitch empty...” he lifted his arm as high as possible as he yelled “ YEEEET”.

And the little metal box was thrown in the air, like a rocket in space, flying upon the students’ heads just to disappear in the crowd.

“Oh man you’re fucking stupid!” Chanyeol laughed like a wale, clutching at his stomach while Jongin half-laughed half-whined about his box. They were giving weird looks from the other teenagers as they guffawed in the corridors but they didn’t really care. What could go wrong?

 

“Who the fuck threw this shit on me??!!” a voice echoed among the hubbub. And it didn’t seem really happy.

Jongdae looked at his two friends, a “shit” look on his face as he mouthed “oh crap”.His acolytes stopped laughing and watched a petite figure emerging from the crowd in front of them. 

What made its way towards the three boys was a small boy, dressed in a classy black jacket, a dark turtleneck and dark pants. He had short cut black hair, matching his thick eyebrows and big doe black eyes. He somehow has the features of a porcelain doll, but the way he walked told a different story.

“Oh, here comes trouble...” Jongdae murmured. The little man walked furiously, the small metal box in his hand, almost crushed between his small fingers.

Satan, or also called Do Kyungsoo was a brilliant but unwelcoming senior. He was smart and cold, beautiful as a soft flower but with a sharp and logical mind. He was as pretty as the thorn of a rose, lovely but dangerous. And that exact person was walking towards the three sophomores who were too afraid to move.

“Seriously who threw this? It’s a school not a fucking daycare!” the petite boy said in a thundering voice.

“Out of all people, you had to aim to him.” Chanyeol whispered to Jongdae, distress in his tone.

But this quick and low interaction made the terrifying senior laid his dark eyes on the trio, the anger clearly showing on his features. He then grabbed Jongdae’s tall friend by the collar, making everyone around them gasp.

“Was it you? At least you could take your balls and just say sorry!” he said brutally, just as more and more people were gathering around the little show.

“Listen, ehm...” Jongdae tried, but was immediately shut down by the harsh voice of the little man in black.

“No you listen you little shits! You threw your garbage on me one more time, or on anyone in this fucking building and you’ll taste my fist in your fucking face!” he said, almost splitting on Chanyeol.

“Hey! What the fuck man? It’s just a… can for god’s sake!” the tall student replied, annoyed and clearly humiliated, with a dismayed Jongin watching this mess.

“Oh yeah so you were educated to knock somebody out with your crap, you asshole?!” the small senior yelled, not giving up. 

“Huh?! Jus- wha- okay you’re an asshole for making this fuss-” Chanyeol responded, just as two figures made their way behind Do Kyungsoo, one of them with silver-like-stars hair and thin curves. And Jongdae’s tall friend suddenly looked distraught, before looking back at his opponent. “You’re the asshole… asshole...” he stuttered, cheeks red.

Jongdae internally face-palmed. This was getting ridiculous. He decided to take things in hand and grabbed the small senior’s shoulder, earning him a dark glare.

“Yo, I threw this damn box, so don’t go here and insult others. I’m sorry man, okay? It won’t happen again, it was just to laugh a little ya know?!” Jongdae nervously chuckled, aware that a supervisor will come soon.

“You’re all fucking children!” the small senior groaned, pushing the tall sophomore as he released his grip.

“And you’re a fucker, you grandma...” Chanyeol muttered.

The punch he received was kind of expected as the small senior had a calm yet short temperament.

“Dude!!” Jongdae yelled, trying to catch the giant in his fall but only hit the senior with his forearm. The latter kicked him in the knee as a loud “fight, fight, fight” was heard in the little crowd of students who watched the scene. 

Jongin tried to stop Do Kyungsoo from killing his friends by grabbing the other by his wrist, but stumbled stupidly, bringing the small senior with him as he fell on the floor. The poor tanned boy received a slap and was immediately pushed away. Chanyeol tried to wip his bleeding nose and Jongdae desperately yelled at the devil. 

This situation was literally chaos.

 

“Hey that’s enough now!” a soft voice shouted. A voice the blond sophomore couldn’t forget. A voice as sweet as honey, a voice that haunted his thoughts since the party.

Minseok, the mysterious and charming young man stood just beside the thin guy with shining gray hair and ripped blue jeans.

Do Kyungsoo was pulled away by these two students, who said to him things like “you really should try to contain yourself or you’ll really kill someone someday”. And the blond sophomore, who just humiliated himself in front of a whole school, who had his hair messed up and a jean covered in copper sulfate, couldn’t look away from the magical cats’ eyes boy.

Shit he thought. The other was a senior in his own school and was friend with Do freaking Kyungsoo. 

The grunts coming from Chanyeol didn’t even tear him from his reverie, as he watched the Ice Prince walk away, supporting the devil itself. He was as beautiful and gracious as in his memory.

When the pretty Minseok looked over his shoulder to lay his gaze on Jongdae, the latter stopped breathing, his mouth agape and everything around him slowed down. 

He could hear the bells ring as violins played and could see petals of roses sniping slowly around him, when the black haired senior winked at him.

“I always knew short people were more aggressive than others” Chanyeol mumbled, a confused Jongin still on the floor with a hand on his hurt cheek, watching the senior dressed in black disappearing in the corridors. 

“What is going on here?? Mr Kim, you again?!” 

The calm before the storm we say? Well compared to Mr Brocoli, Do Kyungsoo was maybe a pure angel.

“As I can see, you like to draw attention! You’ll spend your evening in detention, maybe it will make you change your insane behavior!” the infamous old man screamed at Jongdae who was used as a shield where Chanyeol and a scared Jongin hid stupidly.

“Yes sir...”


	2. Can't take my eyes off you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae has decided to win the Ice Prince's heart. If the cheesy pick-up lines are not enough, he is ready to do anything to draw Minseok's attention on him. Even if he has to pay the school's marching band.

Detention wasn’t that bad. 

If you had the chance to be under the guard of a lazy supervisor, it was quite easy to do whatever you wanted to do. Listening to music wasn’t forbidden, neither to look at your phone rather than do the work given as an occupation. Yes, if your supervisor was idle or just didn’t care, you could just chill in the detention room, waiting for your sentence to end.

And detention on Friday afternoons was exactly this situation.

In fact, everybody waited for the week-end to arrive, inpatient to go home or simply enjoy the evening in the city, with family or friends. In this kind of moment, a watch was a useful accessory, for the teachers and for the students. 

Jongdae was currently lurking at his small watch, counting the minutes, the seconds… tic tac tic tac. Mr Brocoli was really a pain in the ass, apologize for the vocabulary, but that was his entire existence. Maybe his goal was to make the students life as annoying as possible.

Well that worked, Jongdae thought, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. What in the hell was he here in the first place? He didn’t even start the fight! The angry dwarf began it, punching everybody without even knowing what was going on.

The pencil’s lead broke as the blond sophomore scribbled harshly on the sheet of paper in front of him, which was suppose to be his homework but never mind. He was a frustrated young man, confined in Satan’s place on a Friday afternoon with a sleeping supervisor, drooling on the desk, not adding the bored teenagers around him, piercing their table with a compass.

Karma’s a bitch, Jongdae cursed under his breath. 

He could see the bright sun shine in the pastel blue sky through the window, its curtains slowly moving with the warm wind. All he wanted was to watch his TV show and sleep, eventually go out with Jongin and Chanyeol. But here he stood, in a stinking classroom, surrounded by the most idiot humans being in the school. Thanks to a freaking empty box of jelly bears.

He observed the school courtyard, the light green grass invading his field of view. 

“Is Kim Jongdae here?” a light voice echoed in the almost empty room. The blond student detached his gaze from outside to land it on a brown haired boy, glasses on his nose, wearing a light blue shirt tucked in pleated pants. The blond sophomore had absolutely no idea who the guy was, so he just stared at the newcomer. 

“It’s me, why?” he simply answered.

“You can come with me, you are free to leave.” the unknown guy responded, a gentle smile on his face.

“For real?” Jongdae exclaimed. “Why though? I didn’t say anything to Mr Brocoli?”

“Get up of your sit before I change my mind” the young man chuckled, replacing the files he had in his arms. 

Jongdae didn’t have to be told twice. He jumped from his seat, making his chair winced on the floor. He grasp his backpack, tripping on his own feet in his rush. The young man sprinted towards the door, not paying attention to the students looking at him with envy.

“Fucking shit! Thanks man!” Jongdae said in a joyful voice. “You literally just save me from hell !”

“Well technically it isn’t me who asked for you to be exempt from detention” the brown haired boy spoke. They walked in the empty corridors, enlighten by the warm yellow light of the sun. Jongdae followed the young man before hesitantly saying.

“Hey, ehm, I don’t want to sound rude or anything but I actually have no idea of who you are” he declared, placing his bag on his shoulder.

“Ah” the other sighed. “I am quite offended right now” he said with a small laugh, as he put his glasses back on his thin nose.

“Wait, you’re like someone of the administration? I should know you? Sorry man” Jongdae exclaimed with a light voice.

“I am part of the student council, and I am like the class president. My name is Kim Junmyeon but everybody calls me Suho, nice to meet you” he said, extended his hand. The blond sophomore look at him before taking the latter’s hand.

“Al-right” he simply responded. “Nice to meet you too, you saved me after all” he laughed as he shook the brown haired boy’s hand. Junmyeon-guy looked at him with a smile, replacing the papers in his arm, a habit the sophomore noticed. 

“As I said, I was not the one who asked the director the permission to let you out of detention.” he spoke.

“Oh.”

“Yes. I was told to dismiss a certain Kim Jongdae who apparently fought in the school’s hall. But it was another student who attested to Mr Brocoli you didn’t initiate the thing, so here you are!” 

“Wait, can I ask who is was?” Jongdae asked, curious. Who will plead for him apart from his two dumb friends, who surely would leave him even if it was the end of the world. And, who will convince the director himself he was innocent in all this fuss ? (well not really innocent in fact but nobody needed to know that)

Junmyeon-guy looked towards the courtyard, the two students already outside the school building. He nodded his head in the direction of the center of the huge yard where several students sat in different benches, working or reading under the warm weather.

The young sophomore followed the other gaze, observing the few pupils.

“He is a good student and that’s mostly because of his good reputation among the teachers that he could persuade the director to let you go. He’s part of the football club you know?” the brown haired boy spoke.

Jongdae set his gaze on a small frame alongside other students, black hair floating with the wind.

Oh, he thought.

“Kim Minseok” Junmyeon-guy stated. And then, like miraculously, the small senior turned his head towards the duo, directly meeting Jongdae’s eyes and the latter let the only words he could think of.

“Fuck me up”

 

_

 

“This is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard” Chanyeol stated, a bag of chips in his hand while he sat with the two other boys in front of the football pitch of their school.

“I think you are not in the best position to judge me right now.” Jongdae said as he copied Jongin’s homework. The brightness of the sun made the book’s pages look too white for his own good, and the hot weather didn’t help much. They were only in May but the days were scorcher. Fucking global warming the blond student thought.

“Excuse you! I made a lot of bullshit in my life but what you want to do is on a next level of crap” the tall boy defended himself, throwing chips on the other head which fell on his notes.

“Hey you dumbass!” Jongdae whined. “That’s how you thank me from saving you? Ungrateful motherfucker” he muttered as he cleaned his book.

“Saving me from what? I perfectly handled the situation” the giant said. A laugh could be heard from Jongin’s side.

“You were handling the situation?” Jongdae scuffed. “You were clearly beaten up to death by an angry dwarf coming straight from hell”

“That’s not really nice” Jongin spoke for the first time.

“I’m just telling the truth. The guy is not normal.” the blond sophomore muttered. He closed his notebook, handing the book to his tanned friend.

“Thanks bro”

“I sometimes wonder if one day you’ll actually do the work you know? There will be a time where I will no longer be here to help you guys” Jongin said as he turned his body on the metal bench, towards the vast pitch where the football and athleticism clubs were training. He rose his eyebrows and let out a small “Oh”.

Jongdae followed his gaze, tired of trying to reach the chips’ bag in Chanyeol’s hand. That was when he understood why Jongin had a look of surprise on his face.

Just on the football pitch stood the football team, which is logical. But who said football team said ethereal black-haired and magnificent Kim Minseok. 

And there he was, his frame covered in a shirt with the typical shoulder pads and a short which only revealed his calves. He had a helmet under his arm, resting on his hip. His whole uniform was white, reflecting the sun’s light and shining among the other players, in total contrast with his jet black hair, the dark curls covering his forehead. Just like the first time, he looked like an angel sent by the skies, a halo of light forming around his body.

“Holy shit am I seeing things?” Jongdae breathed, his mouth hanging open.

“Nope, that’s definitely your man standing on the goddamn field.” Chanyeol said, still eating the chips.

“He is truly beautiful” the blond sophomore spoke, Minseok being the only thing he could focused on.

“Well look who’s whipped now?” the taller laughed.

“Say the one who was punched straight in the face because his attention was on a certain person, and I will not cite anyone” Jongdae retorted as he pack his stuff in his bag.

“We already had this conversation and I already told you I didn’t have a crush on anyone” Chanyeol said, annoyed.

“And I already told you I won’t leave you alone until you invite the guy for a drink!” the blond boy said.

“Isn’t he the student next to...uhm...the Min-something guy out there?” Jongin asked, breaking the small quarrel between the two other teenagers.

Two faces came right next to Jongin’s one as Chanyeol and Jongdae looked towards the point the tanned boy showed with his hand.

Beautiful, pretty, elegant and lovely Minseok was surrounded by some players of his team who seemed to listen to him explain something. But the silver-like-stars haired boy was also there, his bag on one shoulder. He didn’t wear any uniform as he probably was just on the pitch to encourage his friend.

The three sophomores watched the scene, Jongin being the only one who broke the silence, “I’m getting hungry. I’m gonna go buy something to eat.” he said as he lifted himself up from his sit and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his broad shoulder. “You’re coming or you prefer drooling over the seniors?”

Chanyeol slapped the tanned boy’s leg as he claimed he didn’t drool; it was only because of the chips. Jongin left his two friend, laughing and humming “can you feel the love tonight”.

Just as the giant boy was about to stand, Jongdae gripped the latter’s arm, making him stop in his tracks, almost falling over the bench.

“The heck?” he hissed.

“Chanyeol.” the blond sophomore said, strangely serious. “I always did everything for you, we are best friends, we are brothers, we are accomplices. So as such, I am demanding something to you, my dearest companion. Will you help me in my quest to win my Ice Prince’s heart?” he asked.

The tall student stared at his friend, internally questioning life.

“What in the hell do you want me to do?” he finally answered. Jongdae deserved his help after all, he was the one to go to detention.

Jongdae smiled widly, explaining his “plan” to the pale pink-haired boy standing in front of him. The latter looked at the blond boy in the eye.

“Are you freaking crazy?” he yelled. “You really want to be expelled don’t you?”

Jongdae made a sign telling him to lower his voice. “Please! I just need you for a short time! I set everything up already!” he whined, shaking his best friend’s arm.

Chanyeol released a sight and ran his hand in his curly hair.

“How long do I have to stay?” he finally said in defeat, internally excited by Jongdae’s idea. It was stupid but will be very much fun.

“5:38”

“That’s long man”

“Shit you’re right. I’ll cut it!” Jongdae responded as he extended his hand. “So? Deal?”

Chanyeol took the blond student’s hand and shook it. “Deal.”

Jongdae smiled the brightest, leaving the forum with his tall pal, giving Snow White one last look.

 

_

 

Minseok wasn’t in a great mood. 

This kind of period happened to a lot of people, and this Monday definitely was not his day. Nothing in particular made this Monday a bad day, but the senior was just tired, and school wasn’t the best thing he wanted to face right now.

He sighed heavily as he opened his locker, picking his books. But just as he was about to close it, he noticed a small yellow paper stuck between the slots of the blue locker. He softly took it and carefully examined it. “What the heck?” he murmured. His eyes grew wide when he read the little message written upon the yellowish paper.

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.” was the only sentence on the post-it.

Minseok felt the corner of his mouth rise a little and buried the paper in his pocket, next to his phone.

He walked towards his next class, a smile creeping on his face.

 

_

The black-haired boy reached the changing room on the afternoon, under the heat of the weather. He didn’t really have the strength to play, he felt like he was wide of the mark.

He changed anyway, donning his white uniform as he laced his running shoes. He took his helmet and left the bright room, stepping on the football pitch. He released a sight, again, before joining his teammates on the field, already stretching.

“You alright captain?” one of them said, patting Minseok’s shoulder.

The latter simply nodded, the sun blinding him. “It’s okay. Just a little tired I guess.”

Then began the hard work where they ran across the vast field. Focus on the ball was difficult because of the hotness of the air. Minseok felt like he was suffocating in his helmet, sweat covering his forehead, making his dark locks wet. He was an experimented player but today was just not his day.

After an hour of running and jumping, the small senior sat on a wooden bench, giving a break to everyone. His limbs were aching and he barely could move his feet. He whipped his face with a clean towel and rested his head in his hand. He was the captain of the football team for god’s sake! Why was he so tired?

He groaned as he lifted himself up from the bench, putting the light blue towel on it.

That is when he heard an entailing tune echoing in the field. He curiously looked around him, thinking he was becoming crazy, but every student had stopped in his tracks, whispering to each other with a confused look on their face.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

He slowly turned around, his gaze directly landing on the forum where a silhouette was...dancing?

You'd be like heaven to touch   
I wanna hold you so much 

The brightness of the sun made it difficult to adjust his eyes as he only saw a frame holding a mike. The person was definitely the one who sang, making his clear yet powerful voice spread across the huge courtyard.

At long last love has arrived   
And I thank God I'm alive 

That is when Minseok finally understood who was the mysterious figure who stood on the metal benches. Golden strands shinning under the daylight, a thin body covered in a pastel shirt tucked in his jeans. The flirtatious sophomore from the party, Minseok thought. What the hell is he doing?

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you 

Jongdae proudly sang as he stepped and spun his body to the joyful beat of Gloria Gaynor’s song. He pointed at Minseok who was watching him with a mix of shock and awe on his features. He knew some of the supervisors would eventually come and immediately send him to detention.

But love make you do stupid things. Including singing a cheesy song on a football field to the team’s captain.

Said senior was not at the end of the surprise when the school’s marching band joined in, accompanying the bold sophomore in his performance. 

I need you baby   
And if it's quite all right   
I need you baby   
To warm the lonely nights   
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say okay 

Every student who witnessed the scene was laughing hard or clapping their hand with the catchy music. The attention was on Jongdae, but the latter’s one was only on the cat’s eyes boy standing a few meters away from him.

Minseok’s teammates patted his back, yelling and giggling around him, aware of the blond student’s intentions. The black haired senior let a smile playing on his lips, shaking his head. This young man was really something else.

Jongdae didn’t have the time to finish his song as one of the teacher ran towards him, threatening him with a pen. The blond boy began to race among the metal benches, avoiding his chaser as he tried to keep on with the melody.

The scene was a real show and Minseok couldn’t help but laugh at the daring boy.

Eventually, the teacher caught the student and pulled on his ear, making him winced in the mike still on. Just before he was evacuated from the field, he yelled to Minseok.

“I SEEM TO HAVE LOST MY PHONE NUMBER! CAN I HAVE YOURS?”

And like he arrived, he was gone, just like lightning.

 

Minseok had to hit his players who were laughing instead of working.

 

_

 

Detention wasn’t that bad, Jongdae thought later that day. Especially when he could have the Ice Prince’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this story is interesting... this is just a mess i'm sorry.  
> (I kinda recreated the scene from the movie "10 things i hate about you" :) great movie by the way)
> 
> hope you enjoy it anyway XD thanks for reading!


	3. He has always been good with words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bold Kim Jongdae keeps courting a particular senior with beautiful cat-like eyes with gentle and cheesy lines. Maybe he will succeed and break the ice.

Jongdae had always been quite easy with love. The young man had never had a serious relationship. It had always been small crushes, as he was a child for example. He could still remember this story with a girl of his class, when they were only seven years old, so young and quite stupid. She had long golden hair and was chubby and Jongdae described her as the most beautiful girl in their school, telling her she looked like the great venus, the goddess on old paintings.

He had to say he was rather good with words because the little girl had pecked him on the lips right away, hugging him close as she whispered how someone never spoke to her this way.

He then had a big fat crush on a girl who was four years older than him, the daughter of one of his mother’s friend. She was quite the opposite from the blond-haired girl. She had shoulder length black hair, piercing green eyes and a bronze skin. The young boy tried to court her with small letters and flowers he picked on his way to school. But despite his efforts, she only scorned and ignored him. 

That was the first time he got rejected. And it hurt. 

When he entered junior high school, he completely forgot about the beautiful older girl as he got attracted to someone else. A boy this time.

And that was when he figured out love was love anyway. For the young student, to love a boy was the same as to love a girl; they were both humans beings after all.

 

Kim Jongdae had always been quite easy with love, but not this time. Not with the breathtaking, splendid, magnificent, beautiful, handsome and elegant Minseok, Ice-Prince of the seniors and Snow White of the school.

He never felt like this before, even for his first kiss. Kim Minseok was something else, that’s for sure. And the blond sophomore loved it.

He was ready to do anything to win the elder’s heart, in an honest way, using his words and his charm (if he had one). And he made this decision the first night he met his ice prince. 

 

_

 

Jongdae was now famous in his school as he was known as “the crazy dude who sang on the football field” or “the guy who has a thing for the football team’s captain”.

Everytime he entered the building he could feel pair of curious eyes on him, but he didn’t feel ashamed. He was quite bold and he didn’t care. Well he just hoped he didn’t embarrassed Minseok too much after his little show.

Jongdae was daring, and it didn’t pleased the infamous Mr Brocoli who kept an eye on him, always watching the young student walking in the corridors and ready to scold him anytime.

On a tuesday morning, where the usual bright sun had been replaced by a cloudy sky, the blond sophomore found himself walking around the school, too early for his class. 

His old yellow backpack hung on one of his shoulder and matched his yellow converses, his oversize denim jacket covered his floral shirt and his high waisted jeans made him look thinner (and also like a teenager from these 80s movies his mom watched). The blond boy hummed the song in his earphones, asking his two friends when would they ‘make him the honor to get their ass at school’ as he typed on his phone.

He walked to his locker, pushing open the metal door leisurely and putting his heavy (too heavy) books in his bag.

He set his eyes on some blank post-it stuck between two notebooks and smiled lightly. The young sophomore took a pen from his pencil case and began to write on one, his smile never leaving his lips. Just like he opened his locker, he closed it calmly and kept walking in the sparsely corridors.

But the young man stopped in front of a light blue locker and slid delicately the small paper in the locker’s slot. It fell inside it softly, lending on the books and stuff in the metal box. Jongdae grinned proudly and left the locker as he walked away, not minding the weird look given by a certain silver-like-stars haired boy.

 

_

 

Minseok entered the school among a few students, yawning and ruffling his black locks as he made his way towards his first class. The bell didn’t rang yet, so the small senior took the time to check his locker and pick some sheets of paper for his math test. ‘Great way to begin the day’ he thought, opening the metal door with the little key.

But what he discovered when his gaze landed on his books made his cat-like-eyes widened.

A small yellow paper was placed on top of everything, the bright color in contrast with the books in the shadow. It was the same paper he found last time but the senior didn’t thought he would receive another one.

He carefully took it between his porcelain fingers, turning it to notice a blurry handwriting covering the yellow surface.

“Hi, how was heaven when you left it?” was the message written in black and Minseok couldn’t hold a titter. 

This was so ridiculous, but the boy couldn’t deny it made him feel pleased. These cheesy messages were always a touch of humor which made his day a little better. He didn’t want to admit it, but these little papers made him feel wanted and even wooed. ‘I am a real idiot’ he thought, a tiny smile on his thin rosy lips.

“I saw who put it in your locker” a voice suddenly appeared behind him, making the senior jump out of surprise.

“For god’s sake Baekhyun don’t do that! Where the fuck do you come from?” he said as he hide the post-it in his pocket.

“Sorry for scaring you mister, I didn’t realize you were this absorbed in your interesting reading” the silver-like-stars haired boy chuckled.

“I was not-”

“I saw the person who put the paper in here if you want to know” the other said as he pointed to the locker. “And I’m sure you would like to know” he smirked.

“Mind your own business Baek. You’re the last person I want to hear love advice from” Minseok commented as he closed the metal door.

“That’s mean dude, and who talked about love advice? I just want to, you know, help you with your stick-up-your-ass-personality” the thin senior spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Look who’s speaking when you barely can stay in a relationship for more than two weeks.” Minseok grumbled.

“Well we’re not talking about me here, but about you and your lover boy” Baekhyun cheered as he punched lightly the black haired boy’s arm.

“Oh jesus”

“So, it seems like this morning, while I was waiting in the corridors, I noticed someone walking to your locker and sliding this cute yellow post-it in it, a gummy smile on their face. I observed the scene with curious and shocked eyes because I thought ‘Who would be ready to court our grumpy Minseok?’ you know?” the thin senior exclaimed, dramatically moving his hands.

“Dear lord please shut him up” the other whispered.

“So do you wanna know? Even if I think you already have an idea of who is your mysterious admirer” 

They reached their classroom and Minseok turned to face his friend, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

“I know who it is Baek. There’s only one person who keeps flirting with me these days” he admitted.

“Who knows, maybe you have a sudden charm that makes every human fall in love with you” the silver haired boy laughed.

“Very funny”

“Sometimes I almost think you’re worst than Kyungsoo in terms of humor” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Well sometimes I wonder why am I actually friend with you” Minseok deadpanned.

“Because I let your ignorant ass know about the latest gossip in school, including the goddamn boy who write you these!” the thin senior retorted as he tapped against the other boy’s pocket.

“I told you I already knew who it was!” 

“Curly golden hair, straight eyebrows, cat smile and yellow bag?” and Minseok could feel his cheeks blush, a rosy shade covering his face. “Oh damn. You really are attracted to that idiot?” Baekhyun continued, observing his friend’s flushed face.

“Shut up! No I’m not, he’s just...nice?” the black haired boy muttered.

“Yeah right, and I’m the biggest hoe”

“You are”

“Thank you”

“Stop using this vocabulary you idiots” a low voice spoke behind the two boys.

“Hey Kyungsoo! Where’ve you been?” Baekhyun said loudly, squeezing the petite senior in a hug.

“Ugh, not your business” the short man said as he gently pushed away the clinging boy.

And the trio stood there, waiting for entering the class among the now crowded hall. Minseok placed the yellow paper against his phone, making sure he won’t lose it. Just when he looked up, his gaze lend on a particular blond sophomore on the other side of the corridors, animatedly speaking with other students. 

“You know, there’s nothing wrong for wanting a piece of that ass” Baekhyun whispered in the senior’s ear.

The silver haired boy should have expected the kick he received.

 

_

 

The weather had not gotten better since the morning. The sky was still covered by thick gray clouds, hiding the gleaming sun and making the usual hot air disappear. In a way, it was a good way to breathe as the heat of the last weeks was almost unbearable.

Jongdae was exiting his last class with his two acolytes, talking about their plans for the weekend. The blond sophomore had known Chanyeol since primary school. He met him in a rather awkward situation as the tall boy, who was already a giant at this time, was trying to eat a worm thinking it was a candy. They became the infernal loud duo of their school and still were. However, Jongdae met his tanned friend Jongin in his last years of junior high school. The poor guy was harassed by some idiots who discovered he danced ballet. It was in this period kids were the most cruel the blond sophomore thought. So he came to rescue the sun-kissed skin boy as he yelled and kicked the group of opponent.

Jongdae loved his two dorks as they formed an inseparable team. They liked to call themselves ‘The Rowdyruff boys’ or the ‘Totally spies’, it depended on their mood.

“Wanna go to that party friday?” Chanyeol questioned, his long arms behind his head.

“How do people have the time to party?” Jongin sighed. “Sorry but I don’t really like to go there...”

“But there will be free food and everything!” the taller spoke.

“If you just want to eat we could simply go in the city, just the three of us?” the tanned boy mumbled.

“But Jongin- please it can be fun! You never go to parties with us!” Chanyeol insisted, a quiet Jongdae watching the scene.

“There’s a reason” the other responded. “I just don’t like it, I mean I don’t understand how you can have fun when you’re wasted and drunk like hell. And the music isn’t even cool, it’s some shitty american rap you can’t even dance on. What’s the point?” the tanned sophomore argued, turning towards Jongdae. “Plus, I have homework I couldn’t go even if I wanted to”

“Shit! Homework!” Jongdae suddenly exclaimed. “I was supposed to go see my physic’s teacher, she had documents to give me! Fuck” 

“It’s okay you can go see her tomorrow?” Chanyeol said, exchanging a look with the tanned boy.

“No I can’t, I was supposed to give them to the girl in my group and- oh shit fuck!” he cried out as he began to run in the opposite direction of the school’s exit. “Go without me, I’m gonna go now! BYE” he yelled and sprinted towards the courtyard, leaving the two boys with an incredulous expression on their face.

 

_

 

The blond boy slowed down in his race when his lungs were out of air. Running had never been a strong point and he had nearly dropped his phone, making him curse. He straightened his backpack which had slip from one of his slim shoulder, creasing his jacket.

Suddenly, he felt something cold hitting his forehead and jumped in surprise. Then it fell on his neck, his clothed frame, his head and hair, making him swear and look at the sky, now darker than a few hours ago.

Rain. Great. In other situation, he would have been more than happy to feel refreshed by the cold water but not when he had to chase after some documents. Maybe his partner would not be happy to receive soaking wet papers.

So he began to run again, feeling the unexpected heavy rain on his thin body as he arrived near the gym building already closed with no lights emerging from it. He passed the gray edifice, trying to avoid the rain by running under the small covered section of the courtyard and headed towards the scientific building across the field.

But the young sophomore slowed down his steps when his gaze landed on a figure standing in the middle of the vast football field, a few meter away.

Jongdae regained his breath as he blinked several times, watching the silhouette jogging in the football pitch. 

“Who the hell would run in-” the boy whispered but stopped himself immediately. His eyes grew wide, observing the insane person stretching and running in the cold rain as he recognized black locks and a small body.

Without thinking, Jongdae walked again in the rain, ignoring the uncomfortable chilly water dropping on his skin. He was already soaked after all. As he approached the center of the field, careful to not slip on the damp grass, his shoes splashed against the puddles, making the black haired man jerk his head in his direction.

The blond sophomore smiled brightly, directly staring into dark cat-like eyes, shining in the grayish light. The young man was breathless from his effort and almost drench, his light sport clothes completely wet, hugging his muscles, showing a toned body Jongdae had never noticed. His face was painted in a shocked expression as his eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth agape.

His expression made the blond boy chuckled, taking a step forwards the small senior who seemed to be grounded.

“Jongdae?” he managed to say, panting and looking at the smiling boy.

“Miss me snow-white?” the other grinned, running a hand through his wet golden strands.

“What the- why are you… there? You’re gonna- be sick” Minseok asked, his black eyes eyeing the blond boy from head to toe, panting.

“I should be the one asking you that!” Jongdae spoke as he took off his large jacket from his thin shoulders. He made his way towards the senior, closing the distance between them as he covered the white skin with the thick textile.

The serious Minseok stared with wide eyes at the other’s action and automatically tried to take a step back, but the cloth trapping his upper body was held tight by the bold sophomore, not wanting to let go.

“What- are you doing?” he said, a blush creeping on his round cheeks. His jet black locks were sticky from sweat and the falling rain, covering his forehead and eyebrows, his large cat-like eyes even more shiny and important. His rosy cheeks and lips painted his face in innocence as he observed Jongdae in silence.

The blond boy thought he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. 

“I’m protecting you from the cold, my prince. Sport is cool and all, but health is essential!” the blond sophomore stated. “And look at you! You seem exhausted!”

“I-”

“It’s not surprising since you’ve been running through my mind all day!” 

There was a pause before the small senior burst into laughter, making Jongdae beamed at the reaction. He had always been good with words.

When the black haired boy regained his breath, a smile still on his face, he looked at the dark sky as the raindrops shined in his eyelashes and ruffled his wet black locks.

“Why are you here, you’re gonna catch a cold” he said again. The blond boy could see his skin becoming as white as ever with the sudden cold so he tightened his grip on his large jacket, wanting to cover as much as he could of the other little frame.

“I got lost” the younger answered with a smirk, seeing the confusion on the senior’s face. They were now at the complete mercy of the heavy rain but the sensation was somehow not uncomfortable and Jongdae felt content with the older almost in his arms, their shoe tip against one another. 

It strangely looked like a cheesy scene from a romance movie with the typical ‘rain scene’.

“You… got lost? How did you manage to get lost in sch-”

“Well I got lost! I think you’re the best person to give me the directions to your heart” Jongdae interrupted the other in his words with an innocent expression on his angelic face.

“… what?”

“You shouldn’t practice under the rain. I know it underlines your awesome and manly body” and the sophomore clearly saw the red blush invading Minseok’s round face. “but it’s the best way the be sick! And the last thing your team wants is you sick right? And me too, I wouldn’t bear a day without seeing you” Jongdae sang in a light tone, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips.

And the small senior made an awkward sound in his throat, half coughing, half choking.

“Can’t you speak without pick-up lines?” he muttered and tried to take a step back, the blond boy’s sweet scent overwhelming him.

“I can! I just can’t help myself when I’m with you, angel” the bold boy said with a smile like the sun, the cold raindrops falling on his golden hair, golden skin, his entire glowing body.

And Minseok cursed at himself for liking the warmness of the other boy.

“Listen, it’s… uh- really sweet but I- you know...” the senior tried to articulate but failed miserably when his eyes locked with the younger’s and his words died on his tongue. The sight was pleasing that’s for sure but the senior only thought about one thing.

Escaping this situation would be a great thing. Like really, the best option.

So he took Jongdae’s wrists in his pale fingers and pushed him away softly, not wanting to be rude.

“I’m sorry! You’re really nice but… I don’t know” he sputtered. ‘What the heck is wrong with you? Act cool and calm for god’s sake’ he told himself before passing by an amused Jongdae. But he didn’t went too far as the taller grabbed his forearm, turning him around gently, stopping him from going further.

“Maybe you think I’m kind of weird” he began, his brown eyes piercing right in the senior’s soul but with an incredible softness in them. “and you’re maybe right, I can be weird but I just want you to know that you’re beyond gorgeous and I fixed myself to win your heart”

Damn. Was that a declaration.

Minseok could feel the heat on his face and a strange sensation in his stomach as he felt confused and pleased at the same time. If the word ‘what’ could describe an emotion, it will exactly be the one Minseok was feeling right now. 

The blond sophomore slowly leaned in, which made the senior’s heart jump in his chest, and stopped just near the older ear, sending the latter a shiver as he felt hot breath ghosting over his skin.

“Keep the jacket. It’s made of boyfriend material” was whispered in his ear, the bright tone becoming a low one. And the small senior wasn’t ready when a pair of lips touched a spot on his neck, just below his jaw.

He jerked his head away and stared at the teasing face in front of him with surprised eyes, like a deer in the headlights. He knew he was as red as a tomato at this point, so he did exactly what he wanted to do a few minutes ago. He ran away, taking his stuff thrown on the wet grass before sprinting towards the changing rooms.

He shouldn’t have looked over his shoulder when his gaze landed on a smiling and soaking wet blond sophomore, the yellow of his shirt gleaming in the grayish light. He sure was something else. The cat-like eyes boy didn’t even pay attention to the tiny smile forming on his face. He deserved this after all, if he remembered well, it was him who pecked the younger cheek at that party where he saw him for the first time.

He almost missed the “see you at the match, ice-prince!” yelled when he pathetically walked away.

‘Damn you Kim Jongdae and your pick-up lines’ Minseok thought as he let out a sigh, this stupid smile never leaving his thin lips.

And Jongdae watched the small flushed man ran under the rain, not even feeling the water dripping from his light clothes anymore. He picked his bag from the now cool floor and made his way towards the scientific building, suddenly remembering the existence of these infamous documents he had to pick. He hummed under the rain, a proud grin illuminating his face.

 

He has always been good with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what is this  
> i'm sorry to edit it now, like i had so much time but not enough at the same time. So here is the third chap and i think it will end in the foruth one :) hope you still enjoy this story and remember, this is a work of fiction! the characters are only based on real persons but it doesn't affirm a real relationship! respect the people and their privacy :)


	4. Pick-up lines apparently work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok was hoping to win their football match, but it seems like he won something else.

“You want to do WHAT?” Chanyeol’s surprised deep voice exclaimed in the classroom. It only earn him a death glare from their teacher, staring directly at the tall student through her red curls.

“Do you maybe want to add something to the class Mr Park, or did you simply realized you forget your brain at home?” she spoke in a cold tone, causing suppressed laughs from the other students.

“No… Mrs Carotte… I’m sorry” the young man answered, lowering his head as he muffled a cough.

Jongdae hid his smile behind his palm, poking his tall friend in the arm with the pencil lead, the other yelping at the action.

“What the fuck was that for? That hurt, bitch” he whispered-yelled, his pastel pink hair messing on his forehead.

“You didn’t have to yell, giant troll” the blond boy retorted in the same tone. He glanced at the teacher who didn’t pay attention to the infernal duo anymore, busy trying to explain what an algorithm was to a hopeless girl. “As I was saying, I want to be the school mascot on friday for the football match” he continued, a mischievous expression on his face.

“What for? You’re just gonna humiliate yourself more than you already are” the tall guy muttered, carefully watching in his teacher’s direction, fearing a chalk to collide with his handsome face.

“Aye, that’s not nice, you fool” Jongdae whined. “People won’t see my face anyway! I just want to be on the goddamn field”

“Again, what for?”

“To support our team of course! They’re playing against one of the best football team of our city!” the blond sophomore responded almost to quickly, scratching his nose with a finger. His friend was wearing a poker face, looking straight in his brown eyes.

“Jongdae” 

“Yes Chanyeol?”

The tall student only stared at him, tapping his notebook with the bottom of his pen, and Jongdae finally gave in.

“Alright, it’s because Minseok will play” he admitted as he ruffled his golden locks.

“For fuck’s sake... I was fucking sure of it” Chanyeol sighed as he leaned in his chair, apologizing when he accidentally kick the girl’s chair in front of him with his too long legs.

“What? Don’t I have the right to have a crush on someone?” Jongdae questioned, feeling offended.

“It’s not that- you could just ask for his number or something instead of making a fool of yourself! I know you want to impress him or some shit but-” 

“He didn’t want to give me his number! And when I asked the class president, he kindly said to me to fuck off” the blond boy whined, again.

“I’m sure he didn’t tell you to fuck off” Chanyeol deadpanned.

“Okay I’m exaggerating on this one” the other admitted. “But I couldn’t have his number no matter what, so, I decided to gain his trust and heart without technology. I don’t want to sound like these douches who stalk girls by phone, ya know?” the young student said in a breath.

“You don’t sound like a douche, but like a desperate hoe”

“I shouldn’t have told you this, you heartless motherfucker” Jongdae whispered-yelled, kicking his friend in the shin under the table.

“I am the jerk? Who distracted teachers when your lovesick ass was imitating Gloria Gaynor in front of half the school, huh? 

“...”

“And even if you wanted to become the mascot or something, you couldn’t. There is one student occupying this post already, remember?” Chanyeol said after a pause. And the blond sophomore looked at his tall friend with a grin on his face, exposing his sharp cheekbones and playful eyes

“Who said I can’t take his place?” he said, acting like a mysterious man.

“The rules, duh” his friend blurted.

“Rules and protocol can’t stop me” the blond sophomore stated, a hint of amusement on his face. He winked at a desperate Chanyeol who face-palmed instantly.

“Let see if detention can’t stop you mister Kim” their teacher’s voice echoed in the classroom, making both students jump. “And don’t worry, mister Park will be there with you to keep you company” she finished, slamming her book on her desk.

For the first time, Chanyeol regretted Do Kyungsoo didn’t killed his blond friend some weeks ago.

 

_

 

On thursday morning, Jongdae ran in the corridors, slowing his steps when the back of Mr Brocoli showed in the corner of his eyes but immediately continued his race when the old man disappeared.

He had less than 48 hours left to ask the mascot student if he could take his place.

So he hurried in the huge building, not missing the light blue locker where he slipped his usual bright yellow paper in. He had to become the mascot. He just had to persuade Chanyeol to talk with the school marching band for him again, and everything would be a complete success.

Well should be a complete success.

“Hey! You! Yes, you with orange hair” the sophomore called out, trotting towards a tall and lean student who was standing near the gymnasium, ready to enter the modern building.  
The thin dude turned to Jongdae, eyebrows raised in annoyance. As the blond boy made his way towards him, he eyed the sophomore up and down, a bored look on his face.

“And you are?” he asked once the other reached his spot.

“Nice to meet you, I need to ask you something” the boy responded confidentially.

“… do I know you?” the tall guy questioned, a bitch-face expression translating his current emotion.

“Kim Jongdae, 10th gra-”

“Ah you’re the weird dude who sang to a senior in front of th-”

“Yeah, yeah it’s me, I know I’m famous”

“Not reall-”

“As I was saying, mister orange hair, I need you to do me a favor” Jongdae explained seriously, fixing his jacket. The boy in front of him stared at him like he was some kind of strange specimen before speaking in the same monotone tone.

“What do you want?”

Jongdae looked around them and began to explain his request. “Listen, I heard you were the school football team’s mascot this year” he stated, the tall guy nodding at his words. “Do you like your job? Like, would you mind leaving your place to someone else?” he asked.

“Ehm… I don’t know? I don’t think I’m allowed to exchange with another stud-”

“PLEASE” Jongdae exclaimed suddenly, clasping his hand on the other arm, causing the orange haired boy to look at the unexpected human contact, furrowing his perfect eyebrows. “I would be very thankful to you if I could take your place as the mascot”

“… I don’t know… yeah, maybe if you want, I will see with the team if I can switch with you. Just need to give your name” the tall student finally answered.

“Ah, please don’t give them my name, it’s a surprise” the blond boy said with a smile.

“… okay, well I guess it’s possible, you just have to talk with the sport teacher and it will be good I think” the other spoke.

“Thank you dude! I will not forget what you did for me!” Jongdae half-screamed as he shook the boy like a tree, a wide smile lightning his face. He ran again, leaving the tall boy asking himself what the heck just happened.

“Thanks Sehun! BYE” he yelled before entering the principal building, his blond locks disappearing behind the heavy metal door.

“How the fuck did he get my name?” the orange haired boy muttered to himself.

 

_

 

The sun was slowly getting low, coloring the sky in a warm orange light, shades of peach and rose melting in the white of the cotton clouds. The match didn’t start yet as people gathered around the football field, drinks and snacks in their hands. Some of the supporters had colorful t-shirts with the two team’s logos, showing flags and banners as they sat in the stands. 

It was a nice evening, the weather not too hot with a gentle wind, a perfect way to finish the week before going home and spend a calm week-end, Minseok thought, the student getting ready in the lockers.

He had arrived early, warming his muscles and dressing in his white football uniform. He was always quite nervous before a match, and today was no exception. They were going to play against a famous team among their city, but the black haired senior knew his players were confident and would not let the school be humiliated, even if he seriously doubted they would win.

Participating is more important than winning, they say. And Minseok let a quiet laugh slipped from his lips, gazing around the empty locker as he waited for his comrades.

Despite his early arrival for the match, the young man had managed to meet with his friends, slipping a word to them and immediately walking towards the locker room. There was a few people gathering in front of the field as they waited to take place in the vasts stands, and Minseok had unconsciously looked for something. Or rather someone.

He hadn’t see golden strands standing out the little crowd, or heard a clear voice upon the hubbub. But why would he care anyway? It wasn’t like he was expecting the other to come. Or to greet him, or talk to him, or hug him and ki- wait what the hell Minseok, he thought, splashing cold water from the sink on his face. Too lost in his somewhat strange reverie, the captain didn’t realized the room was now filled of the young players, discussing loudly about their upcoming ‘fight’ as they called it.

“Ready?” one of his player asked him, his helmet hanging on his strong hip and an assured look in his eyes.

The senior glanced at the room, then at the front door which lead to the cool grass. He tightened his blue and white gloves around his palm, feeling the gentle crumpling of a small, yellow paper and took a brief look at it before smiling.

 

“Maybe you will not win this game, but you have already won my heart” was the message scribbled on the post-it.

 

“We’re gonna kill it” Minseok firmly said, patting his comrade’s shoulder before stepping into the gleam of the field’s spotlight.

 

_

 

They didn’t kill it, unfortunately.

There was fifteen minutes left, and they were far behind the other team. It didn’t help that the ‘foreign’ players were apparently cheaters, and the arbitrator was somehow blind to their errors. Minseok tried to cheer up his players when he could, saying they were doing great, calming the students when they wanted to punch the shit out of the other team. But inside of him, he knew they were screwed. It was just a match at school, he said to himself, not THE match of the school of the year of the universe. It was okay if they lost the game, it happened. But the other players’ behavior was simply unacceptable.

The sun had disappeared to let a deep blue sky take his place. The air was less warm, but under his helmet and sport clothes, Minseok could feel sweat dripping on his back and on his forehead, sticking his black locks to his skin. 

He ran as fast as he could, his shins aching from the incessant effort and his arm burning from a previous hit an opponent gave him ‘by mistake’. But he ran anyway, analyzing the field and avoiding the players who tried to literally destroy him.

There was five minutes left when they reached the same score as the other team, and Minseok couldn’t believe it. There was a chance for them to not look like total losers and maybe beat the crap out of the other players, which was the main preoccupation at the moment.

There was one minute left when he saw one of his comrade hold the ball, sprinting like crazy towards the goal. And time seemed to slow down, to stop when said player kicked the orange ball with all he got, sending it in the air at an incredible speed. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest when the ball made a perfect trajectory and ended graciously on the grass, between the two poles.

“Field Goal” one of his teammate yelled as the piercing whistle rang in the stadium, announcing the end of the match.

The crowd screamed in victory and he was suddenly squished in a group hug, heavy bodies crushing each other and happy yells echoing in his head. The boy who had scored their final points was crying, making his friends laugh and carry him on the field.

Minseok could not express his satisfaction when he saw the furious looks on the other team’s faces.

Their school mascot was waving two small flags, surrounded by the infamous cheerleaders. Each boy from his team ran towards the big dinosaur (Minseok had never understand why their mascot was a dinosaur) and hugged it, lifting it from the ground as they spin with it, which earned small laughs from the girls behind.

He was to happy to stay calm and descent, so he imitated his friends as he made his way beside the huge plush and gave it a gentle hug, a tender smile on his face.

A melody could be heard, lost in the loud chatting. The sweet notes echoed in the field, mingling in the voices and Minseok slowly detached himself from the soft fur of the mascot. The young senior took off his helmet, feeling the fresh air caressing his features as he passed his slim fingers in his wet air, away from his forehead.

He knew this song.

 

‘You're just too good to be true’

 

Yes. He definitely knew this song.

Minseok turned his head to take a closer look at the mascot, eyeing it from head to toe without really knowing why. He felt like it was watching him too and took a step closer to it, letting his helmet fall to the floor.

Suddenly, the huge dinosaur extended his hand to the black haired boy, the latter giving him a look of surprise. What he found in the fluffy paw made him grinned as he set his gaze on the covered face in front of him.

In the big palm of the mascot was a small, yellow paper with a blurry black line written on it.

“Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you” Minseok read out loud, not sure if the red on his cheeks was from the intense game anymore.

He took the huge mask off, revealing a Jongdae with a gummy smile and pink face, blond hair falling in his hazelnuts eyes. Said-boy stared at the small senior like he was the most beautiful star in the whole galaxy, the bright cat-like-eyes he liked so much staring back at him.

“I told you I would come” the blond boy breathed, his low voice sending a shiver in the senior’s body. 

“Who said I was waiting for you?” Minseok smirked, trying to hide the bubbling feeling in his stomach and the sudden joy in his heart.

“Your face tells it all” Jongdae chuckled. 

“Why the hell are you in this costume anyway?” the black haired boy laughed, memorizing every detail of the sophomore’s flushed face in this ridiculous dinosaur suit. He found him irresistibly cute, but he won’t ever admit it.

“I wanted to be the closest to you, my prince” the blond boy answered, taking a step forward, his eyes scanning the other. The small senior was stunning in his white uniform, his muscles perfectly shown under the thin fabric and his jet black hair being a complete mess. “I told you, I can’t take my eyes off you”

Minseok’s lips broke into the most beautiful smile, sincere and soft as Gloria Gaynor’s tune rang into the stadium, the school marching band playing it in the background.

“You cheesy piece of shit” he laughed.

“Wha-” but Jongdae didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence when the small senior crashed their lips together, not minding the loud gasps and cheers around them.

The blond sophomore looped his arms around the team captain’s waist, lifting him from the ground as he kissed back, soft lips parting in surprise against his. Minseok tightened his grip around the boy’s neck, like he belonged there, his heart beating as loud as a drum when his sophomore bit his upper lip.

They parted after what seemed like an eternity and the black haired boy couldn’t help but smile wider, burying his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“They are all looking” he muttered against the warm skin, feeling suddenly shy.

“You kissed me first mister snow white” Jongdae giggled, pecking the other forehead lightly. “So, my ice-prince, my parents told me to always follow my dreams. Can I follow you home?” he asked, caressing the gleaming skin of the senior’s cheek.

“You’ll never stop with your pick-up lines, won’t you?” Minseok said in a sweet laugh, his body trapped in a dinosaur’s arms.

Jongdae let a mischievous smile appear on his thin lips before answering “They seemed to work though” 

 

 

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'can't take my eyes off you' is officially xiuchen's theme song
> 
> soooo, that's the end, after a break of a month just to write this shit lmao. hope you enjoy it anyway and i'm really happy to know people actually like this XD
> 
> (actually, i don't know why i describe chanyeol as anormaly tall poor boy)  
> and i'm sorry i know nothing about football

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i'm sorry for the shitty updates, i don't really have the time with all the studies etc... *sigh* but i hope you'll enjoy this kinda sequel? i wanted to add other relationships :)) thank you for watching, the comments are really sweet and it makes me want to continue this... stories? thanks!!


End file.
